


let go of the life you have planned (have the life that is waiting for you)

by kayteedancer



Series: November Challenge [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, Mad Scientist Jane Foster, Stiles needs a job, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayteedancer/pseuds/kayteedancer
Summary: “You created a black hole that’s trying to swallow the sun! How could you do this?” Stiles exclaimed.“Because I’m a terrible person?” Jane asked sarcastically, looking back to her tablet. “Besides, it was an accident. I wasn’t trying to create a singularity; it just kind of happened.”





	let go of the life you have planned (have the life that is waiting for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my posting for Day 6! I know it’s going up kind of late, but I did my best. The prompt for this one is: “How could you do this?” “I’m a terrible person?” “No - I mean, well, yes, probably - but I meant literally how. What were your calculations? This is incredible.”
> 
> I don’t really know why I decided that Stiles should join the MCU, other than the fact that I think the snark and hilarity of the situation would be golden. Let me know what you think!
> 
> And thank you so much once again for those of you who have been commenting and giving kudos! You’re all amazing and I wouldn’t stay motivated without you! <3
> 
> As always, feel free to come visit me at tumblr (@sleepeatdancedream) or here and drop me a line or send me a prompt. I would love to hear from you!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this installment in my November Challenge!
> 
> Title is a (slightly altered) quote by E.M. Forster.

Stiles did not think his life would end up like this. He had thought that maybe he would go to college, enter the Police Academy, and follow in his Dad’s footsteps to become an officer in Beacon Hills. Then he would (hopefully) marry Lydia Martin and have amazingly beautiful, scarily intelligent babies that would raise hell in Beacon Hills just like their old man did once upon a time.

Then Scott was bit and werewolves were real, then he was possessed, then he was forgotten, and they lost so, _so_ many people along the way.

Staying in Beacon Hills just seemed... unappealing after that. But it was all that he had ever wanted, to stay in Beacon Hills and have a wife in a nice house with a white picket fence, 2.5 kids, and a dog (that wasn’t Scott. Ha!). After everything that happened, the thought of staying made his chest grow tight and panic begin to set in. Then he got an internship with the FBI and Stiles finally felt like he could _breathe_ again.

Quantico was... _rough_. For an ADHD kid like Stiles, basic training was like pulling teeth, like trying to slip into a suit that was too tight. It was just wrong for him. But he loved what he was doing, what he was learning, loved feeling like he could make a _difference_ in the world. But Stiles was entirely certain that the FBI, the government in general, was not the place for him to do that.

So when his time at the internship was up, Stiles found himself staring his trainer in the face and turning down a position with the FBI.

When Stiles walked out of Quantico, he had no job prospects, no idea what he was going to do, and no plan to return to Beacon Hills anytime soon. He loved Scott and everyone but he just... he couldn’t go back ~~ever~~ yet.

So Stiles eventually made his way to New York City, the City That Never Sleeps, City of Endless Opportunity!

Well, it’s definitely the City of Endless Opportunities to be a barista. Which Stiles is now.

But hey, he’s not complaining! He’s been applying for jobs and internships everywhere; Stark Industries, Hammer Tech, and SHIELD, among others. He hasn’t gotten an interview anywhere yet, or even a response, but he lives in hope.

For the meantime, he’s covering Simon on the day shift when all of a sudden everything goes dark. He straightened up from where he was cleaning tabletops and looked around in confusion.

“Hey, Anisha? Were we supposed to have an eclipse today that I just, like, missed or something?” Stiles called out haltingly, walking over to peer out the windows.

As Stiles looked up at the sky, all he could make out was a black mass completely eclipsing the sun, sending the entire world into an artificial night. His mouth dropped open as his brain whirred to life, calculations beginning and changing as quickly as he could think.

“Excuse me,” a tiny woman barreled into the coffee shop, brown eyes wide and hair askew, held back from her face by... pens? “I need your WIFI password. The one for your employees, not the one for the public.”

As Stiles stared at the woman, he saw Anisha bristle out of the corner of his eye.

“Ma’am, I can’t just give that to you. It’s company poli-,” Anisha began to explain snootily, and Stiles saw the woman physically roll her eyes before she turned to face him.

“My name is Jane. I’m with the Avengers, and I won’t be able to stop that thing that’s blotting out the sun if I don’t get access to your WIFI _right now_ ,” she demanded and Stiles was reminded so viscerally of Lydia that his heart ached a bit. He started nodding immediately, rattling off the password as the woman input it into her tablet.

Jane plopped down in the middle of the floor and began typing furiously on the tablet, yanking at her hair every few minutes or so as it fell out of its haphazard pen-updo and into her face. Stiles knelt behind her and began pulling pens out of her hair, eyes on the tablet as Jane kept typing. Beginning a tight French braid, Stiles nearly choked as he realized what she was doing.

“You’re telling me that thing blocking the sun is a _singularity_? That _you created_??” he sputtered incredulously, the woman’s hair falling slack from his hands.

Jane glanced back at him with narrowed eyes, blowing an annoyed puff of air to move her bangs out of her face. “Yes, and?” she asked, fingers still moving furiously over the tablet.

“You created a black hole that’s trying to swallow the sun! How could you do this?” he exclaimed, his hands fluttering around him uselessly. Panic began to crawl up his throat even as his heartbeat remained steady.

“Because I’m a terrible person?” Jane asked sarcastically, looking back to her tablet. “Besides, it was an accident. I wasn’t trying to create a singularity; it just kind of happened.”

“It just kind of happened,” Stiles muttered under his breath, shaking his head slightly as he ran his hands over his face. “How does shit like this keep finding me?”

“Excuse me,” the tiny woman said, and Stiles jumped. “If you’re done with your pity party, would you mind finishing what you started and pulling my hair back? I can’t focus on these equations with my bangs falling in my eyes.”

Stiles exhaled slowly, nodding once before beginning to braid her hair again. Tying it off with an elastic he snagged from the formidable woman’s wrist, Stiles sat back on his heels as his mind kicked into high gear again.

“I mean, you created a black hole, so you’re probably a terrible person, but.. how? I mean, literally, how? What were your calculations, because this is incredible! Awful and, frankly, kind of terrifying, but definitely incredible,” Stiles rambled, numbers and equations once more filling his vision.

Jane let out a sigh as she pushed the tablet away from her, rubbing her eyes tiredly. “I was working on stabilizing a mini Einstein-Rosen bridge when suddenly the portal morphed into a singularity that rapidly began growing in size. Take a look at it. The calculations are in the file marked ‘Rainbow Bridge Mini Test 1.”

Intrigued, Stiles snagged the tablet from where she had pushed it and began looking over her work. “Is it possible to reverse the polarity? To force it to decrease instead of expand?” Stiles asked, tapping through the information at rapid speed. “Or maybe cancel it out with an opposing singularity?”

Jane’s head snapped towards him, an almost manic gleam to her eyes. “Another singularity just might cancel this one out. I’m pretty sure I can recreate the failed Einstein-Rosen bridge, I would just need to...” she trailed off, mumbling. She abruptly yanked the tablet out of Stiles hands and jumped to her feet.

“Thank you!” she grinned, and Stiles was momentarily taken aback by how it changed the woman’s features, making them softer and more beautiful. And just as suddenly as she burst into the coffee shop, she was gone.

“You’re welcome?” Stiles asked, scratching at the side of his neck with a bemused smile on his face.

Not even an hour later, the sky brightened again as (presumably) Jane cancelled out the singularity and revealed the sun. Stiles and Anisha let out a quiet cheer before getting back to work as curious onlookers began trickling in.

Just before the end of his shift, Stiles looked up from his post behind the counter as he heard the door swing open. “Hi!” he smiled tiredly. “How may I help... you?”

Jane was standing in front of him, the French braid he had made for her beginning to fall out in a few places and adorned with a few pens, but it was definitely the same woman from before.

“How would you like a job?” she asked out of the blue, and Stiles blinked.

“A job?” he repeated, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Yes, a job,” she agreed, shifting from foot to foot. “My name is Dr. Jane Foster, and I am the foremost expert on Einstein-Rosen bridges. You might have heard of me?”

Stiles nodded.

“You could keep up with my calculations, synthesize them, and offer solutions that even I couldn’t see at first. I would be stupid if I didn’t try to hire you. And, let’s be honest, if you could do all that after looking over my data for just a few minutes then you’re definitely wasting your talents working at a place like this.”

Stiles heard Anisha splutter indignantly from the back room but just didn’t care. Whipping his apron over his head, Stiles chucked it into the back room and prayed that it hit her. “Consider this my notice, Anisha!” he called before turning back to Jane - _Dr. Foster_.

“When do I start?” he asked with a grin, and an answering one spread across Jane’s lips.

“Immediately. After all, I need to convince you that I’m not a terrible person,” she joked, extending her hand to him.

Grasping it in his, Stiles shook her hand firmly before dissolving into laughter. Jane joined in and Stiles finally felt the panic recede from his chest.

Things were finally starting to look up.


End file.
